Our Lives
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Welcome to Side School- where all sorts of young sides and egos go to school. Here, the young daughters of some of the egos we love attend with their friends. All with separate challenges. Either way, school will soon reveal one thing- they're not alone. Rated T for depression, abuse, neglect, and other trigger warnings.


Chapter 1:

Wilford was getting ready for work when his daughter ran up to him.

"There you are Luna! I thought you were going to sleep in!" Wilford told her.

"And miss school?" asked Moonbeam, quickly braiding her black and pink hair. "Have you seen my-"

Wilford handed Moonbeam her black leather jacket.

"Thanks!" Moonbeam exclaimed, putting on her jacket over her white tank top and smoothing the wrinkles out of her jeans.

"I might be home late. Another interview." Wilford replied.

"Well, TGIF!" exclaimed Moonbeam as she put on her uggs and grabbed her backpack and an apple. "I'll see you later! I love you!"

"Love you too." replied Wilford as his daughter ran out the door and got to her bike.

"Knock them dead! Not literally!" called Moonbeam as she got on her bike and pedaled to school.

* * *

Meghan put her sweater over her t shirt, then checked her sleeves. Looked great. She carefully pulled on her leggings and then a skirt over that. Quickly combing her pink hair, she adjusted her glasses in the mirror. What she saw was the face of a blue eyed teenager ho loved reading and was going to the library again after school. She turned around and grabbed the stack of books she was already reading, stuck them in her backpack, and the remaining one she held in her hands.

Turning around, she walked out of her room to the front door, slipping her feet into a pair of sneakers on the way out. That was when the noise of a teleporting behind her. She turned around and came face to face with her "father". Or should I say person she was created with.

"Hi Google." replied Meghan. "See you when I get home from the library after school."

She was about to turn around and leave when Google grabbed the book from her hands.

"What's this?" asked Google, flipping through it.

"It's _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_." replied Meghan. "It's about a boy who goes to a school where they teach magic."

Google tossed the book back at her. Meghan turned to leave.

"You really are hopeless."

The words stung Meghan as she walked to her bike, put the book in her basket, and biked to school.

* * *

Cecilia picked the least smelly t shit of the floor of her room to pair up with her jeans. Grabbing the laundry bag and quickly throwing in some clothes, she promised herself that she would make a stop to the laundry room before school. Quickly getting dressed and slicking back her short brunette hair, she grabbed her backpack and some money off her table for lunch money.

She went to walk out of her home when she looked over at her father Chase. Once again, lying on the couch, covered with a blanket. He'd been like that for a week.

Cecilia knew that it might be a while before her dad got better. This- bipolar depression- as the doctors called it, could make you feel like you could take on the world one day and feeling so sad you're unable to get out of bed the next. Either way, her father wasn't in the right state of mind to take care of her. But she wasn't living with her mom- or her mom's new boyfriend. He just wanted to get her out of the picture.

"I'm going to school." Cecilia told her dad. "I'll see you when I get home."

Making sure the kitchen drawers and medicine cabinet was locked, Cecilia walked off to school.

* * *

"Hi Cecilia!"

Cecilia looked up as she left the laundromat at Ruth, balancing in the trees. Her long brunette hair was braided, and she was all dressed and ready to go, wearing a pair of jeans and a t shirt, her backpack over her shoulders, a small plastic tiara in her hair. Ruth quickly and carefully jumped onto the ground.

"How's the princess of the squirrels?" asked Cecilia.

"Amazing!" Ruth exclaimed. "How are you?"

Cecilia hesitated for a minute.

"Great!" she lied.

"Race you to school!" Ruth exclaimed, jumping back to the trees. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Hey! No fair!" exclaimed Cecilia jokingly, trying to catch up as her friend raced through the trees.

* * *

Mark and Jack looked at the classroom. It was very small, with only a few students, but it was enough to have a class.

"Alright, everyone, let's start off with attendance." Jack said, taking out the folder for attendance.

"Meghan?"

"Here!"

"Virgil?"

"Here."

"Patton?"

"Here!"

"Logan?"

"Here!"

"Moonbeam?"

"Here!"

"Ruth?"

"Here!"

"Roman?"

"Here!"

"Cecilia?"

Jack looked at the empty seat up front.

Suddenly, there was the sound of running footsteps and panting as Cecilia made it to the doorway.

"Here!" she said as she walked to her seat, practically collapsing in it from her sprint.

"Alright." Mark said. "Everyone's here! Let's begin."

"You okay?" asked Ruth to Cecilia. "You were far behind. I wasn't even going that fast!"

"I'm fine." whispered Cecilia. "Just, let's focus on our schoolwork right now."


End file.
